到着を恐怖!! 敬礼, ギニュー特戦隊!!
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 19 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }} "到着を恐怖!! 敬礼, ギニュー特戦隊!!" (Romaji: Tōchaku o Kyōfu!! Keirei, Ginyū Tokusentai!!; translated as "Fear the Arrival!! Salute, Ginyu Force!!") is the ninth episode of Season 2 of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged and the nineteenth episode overall. It was first uploaded on YouTube on November 1, 2010. Summary The Ginyu Force make their introductions, complete with their own theme song. Freeza is somewhat taken aback, saying that it "sure is Zarbon in here". Ginyu thanks Freeza for the opportunity to serve him, and as Recoome puts it, bust some heads. Jeice hands over the new scouters to Freeza, who is pleased to find that they come with the ringtone he requested. Moving on to business, Freeza informs them that Vegeta and some pests have stolen his Dragon Balls. This surprises Burter and Recoome, but Guldo is simply puzzled as to the meaning of "Dragon Balls". Freeza then informs the Force of Zarbon and Dodoria’s demise and says that he's called them in to get the dragon balls back. Ginyu asks if he wants the three dead or alive, and Freeza says he doesn't mind. Ginyu decides that the three should die and orders his men to assemble. They chant their own little rhyme and quickly move out, leaving Freeza to sample the delights of his ringtone once more. At Super Kami Guru's house, Vegeta is freaking out about the arrival of the Ginyu Force, stating repeatedly that they are "so going to die". He then tries to ask Krillin and Gohan for help but is physically unable to do so. Gohan and Krillin take the hint, the latter deciding that they need a team name. Ignoring Vegeta's protests that they don't need one, he comes up with Team Three Star, which Vegeta instantly dislikes. "Team Three Star" move out. At their new hiding place, Bulma is shown to be having a nightmare involving Vegeta, who ignores the Dragon Ball and makes advances on her. Bulma wakes up in terror to find Team Three Star taking the Dragon Ball and leaving, which causes her to scream in frustration. Impressively, the three manage to reach the other five Dragon Balls before the Ginyu Force. However, they are unable to make the wish in time, as Gohan and Krillin distrust Vegeta's intentions. Angrily, Vegeta reminds them that the Ginyu Force could arrive at any moment, which they subsequently do. Vegeta is slow to really notice, but once he does, unleashes a foul-mouthed rant, which is bleeped over by Jeice's malfunctioning scouter. Ginyu gets straight to the point and asks for the two Dragon Balls. When he asks where the other five are, Krillin blurts out their location, irritating Vegeta further. Satisfied with the outcome, Ginyu asks Vegeta if he has anything he wants to say to him. Vegeta uses the opportunity to try and get rid of his Dragon Ball, but it is quickly caught by Burter, who claims to be "the fastest in the universe". Realizing that their chances of survival are slim, Vegeta orders Krillin to break his Dragon Ball. This is easier said than done, as Krillin is unable to make so much as a dent. Recoome reminds Guldo that his psychic powers might come in handy, and eventually Guldo stops time and takes the last Dragon Ball. He sees this as revenge for all the times Vegeta used to embarrass him. This leads to a flashback in which Vegeta mocks Guldo and throws a dog treat at him. He does so again here, causing Guldo to snarl furiously. Advising everyone to settle down, Ginyu decides that it's time for everyone's favorite game, Wheel of Death. He explains the rules, stating that each one of his men will get a chance to spin the wheel, and if it lands on one of the three "heroes", that member of the Ginyu force gets to kill them. Vegeta furiously asks what kind of sadistic retard would watch such a show (the answer being Freeza). Guldo goes first, hoping to get Vegeta, but instead gets Krillin and Gohan, much to his dismay. Burter goes next and manages to win a trip to Space Australia, which turns out to be Jeice's home planet, which is exactly like Australia, but in space. Jeice is next to have a go, but unfortunately goes bankrupt, meaning that Recoome gets Vegeta by default. Delighted at his victory, Recoome rubs it on Guldo's face and launches into a speech like a WWF fighter, leaving Gohan completely bewildered. Ginyu decides to head off and takes the Dragon Balls with him. Krillin and Vegeta briefly confer about how to take on Guldo. Vegeta simply advises Krillin to throw dog treats at Guldo, as he'll find it hilarious. Krillin is confident that he and Gohan can defeat Guldo, but his initial optimism is literally crushed, as Guldo stops time and drops a steamroller on him. To Guldo's surprise, Krillin shrugs off this attack, and after a brief discussion with Gohan, launches a head-on attack. Declaring this move to be foolish, Guldo uses his psychic powers to trap the two Earthlings, and deliriously raves about his abilities. He then wonders why he can't feel his "everything", and realizes that he has been decapitated by Vegeta. Guldo realizes that the end is nigh, and wonders if he will dream, but his internal monologue is interrupted when Vegeta throws another dog treat at him. He angrily curses Vegeta, who acknowledges his hatred and finishes him off. The stinger features Vegeta's foul-mouthed rant in a more appropriate language. Cast Main Cast *Takahata101 - Super Kami Guru, Guldo *Lanipator - Vegeta, Kuririn *Megami33 - Bulma *MasakoX - Gohan *KaiserNeko - Burter *LittleKuriboh - Freeza *Ganxingba - Jeice, Recoome *Antfish - Ginyu Guest Appearance By * SaiyaJedi as Ginyu Tokusentai Announcer Music *You Yamazaki - Sanjou!! Ginyu Tokusentai!! *Maximum the Hormone - 「F」 *Thomas Newman - Any other Name Running Gags *Zarbon is used as a homosexual euphemism, with Freeza using his name in place of the word. *Krillin's once again blurts out important information due to being scared. *Vegeta repeatedly throws dog treats at Guldo. *Many aliens continue to the use the word space as a prefix (Space Australia, Space Broncos, etc.). *This marks the first time Burter claims to be the "fastest in the universe". *Recoome's "Wrestlemania" character is firmly established. Cultural Reference *Whilst on their way to the Dragon Balls, when Gohan asks Vegeta what the Ginyu Force are like, Vegeta asks Gohan if he's seen any of a variety of TV shows to which the Ginyu Force are like (at least to him). These shows, in order, are; Power Rangers; Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; Sailor Moon; Big Bad Beetleborgs; V.R. Troopers; Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad; and Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills ''(which most YouTube comments think is a fake show). However, the only one that Gohan has heard of is ''Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills; this seems to annoy Vegeta, as the show as the least-well known of every show he had listed. (Ironically, Vegeta lists the shows in their popularity in the real world. Power Rangers is pop culture hit that has lasted well over 20 years, Ninja Turtles gets a new TV shows every 6-7 years, and Sailor Moon and Beetelborgs have been prominent TV shows in the 1990s. While V.R. Troopers and Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad were some of the lesser known shows, they were still better known than TTAFFBH.) *Krillin mentions a joke from Dragon Ball; the time when he had a crush on Upa, whom he believed to be a girl. *Freeza's ringtone is the song "F" by Maximum the Hormone, a famous Japanese nu metal band. The song was later officially used by Toei in the 15th DBZ movie, Resurrection F. *When trying to lose one of the Dragon Balls, Vegeta mimics an Old Spice commercial. *''Wheel of Death'' is based on the famous gameshow Wheel of Fortune. The possible prizes are as follows: Bankrupt, Kid with Stupid Hair & Bald Guy, Kid with Stupid Hair, VEGETA, Lose a Turn, Bald Guy, Vacation, and Full Package. *Guldo uses Dio Brando's catchphrase when he drops a steamroller on Krillin. Dio Brando, a villain with the ability to freeze time and infamous for launching steamrollers as weapons, being one of the main villains in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. *Guldo's final moments and monologue after being beheaded is a direct reference to the closing scene of Amercian Beauty. *In the stinger, Vegeta uses phrases from the censored version of The Big Lebowski. Trivia *As this begins the Ginyu Force five parter, the intro has changed from the "Cha-La Head Cha-La" intro, into a snippet of "Sanjou!! Ginyu Tokusentai!!", with a custom logo featuring white silhouettes of the team in front of the Ginyu insignia, all behind the name of the Ginyu Force in Japanese (ギニュー特戦隊), with a scouter on top. The camera then zooms out to show that it is on Captain Ginyu's butt. The clip closes out with the group pose, and the team singing along to the song. This would be used up till "Grand Theft Goku". * A matching outro just features the logo with a snippet of the theme, and is used from this episode through "The Good, the Bad, and the Purple". This is a parody of introductions used in live action Japanese superhero team shows known as "Tokusatsu", more specifically "Super Sentai", which was localized in the west as "Power Rangers". *Krillin mentions Team Three Star, which is a pun on Team Four Star *A joke about censorship is being made while Jeice is trying to fix up is scouter. The scouter sounds are used in place of the standard censorship BEEP sound. Errors *When the scene cuts to Freeza watching "Wheel of Death" with Vegeta asking "What kind of sadistic retard watches this crap?", the "Galac TV" logo is placed on the lower right side of the screen, where it should be gone due to Freeza's body obscuring that side of the screen of his monitor. *When the screen cuts to a front view of Freeza saying "Love this show.", he already has one of the seven Dragon Balls on his ship, even though Ginyu has yet to bring them back. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 2x09 2x09 2x09